


Wreck Me, End Me

by LifeisnoPorn (LamiaSage)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2020 is a mood, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Build up, Choking, Cocky Lucifer, Crack, Dark, Dark Crack, Death-play, Dom/sub Play, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Kinky, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, Lucifer takes care of Marcus, Lucifer wants his revenge, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Multilingual, Pain, Pierce being done with the world, Pierce wants to die, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, but i tried, hello I am bad at writing porn, immortality play, is this consitent I don't know I wrote this over the time span of one month, maybe Luci actually cares for Cain whoops, srsly this is like my second time writing smut, this is my crack ship but I also love it, what kind of self-punishment is Pierce trying out in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaSage/pseuds/LifeisnoPorn
Summary: Who knew Cain was such a masochist?Lucifer and Pierce attempt something new to solve the immortality problem, and the Lieutenant discovers that he likes that.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar & Marcus Pierce, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Wreck Me, End Me

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea when I was watching season 3 last month and Lucifer said to Pierce that they haven't tried everything yet.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language; Marcus has self-destructive and suicidal thoughts; attempted murder; swearing, sex, and suffering; cheesy; not beta-read. Lucifer is using his powers on Pierce, but every sexual interaction is 100% consent to. This may have ended up as an emotional roller coaster and I may have lost my sanity in the process.  
> I hope you have fun while reading it :D
> 
> Piercifer playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4wfEwKCgKi0osVNcsP4xYP?si=yP3SHXt7S0-6rDaPmVWmkQ

It turned out that the chainsaw was not a reliable option. 

When Pierce came back to life, he found himself lying in a bathtub, a puddle of his own blood floating around him.

He gasped, trying not to lose focus as bits of his skin were slowly merging together. With blurry vision, he could see that he was partly naked, his chest only covered by shreds of loose, rusty colored fabric. Apparently, the chainsaw had ravaged ferociously not only through his body but also through his cloth. Which would mean that his murder weapon had fucked-up another t-shirt once again. Great.

"Fuck", he grumbled through pressed teeth.

Only now he saw Lucifer leaning onto a leather chair next to him. His appearance was as clean as it was every day: the dark three-piece suit was perfectly tailored onto his skin, the white shirt stainless. There was absolutely no sign of him just having brutally murdered his boss. 

"I wouldn't say that this has to do much with copulating, _Cain_ ", the devil said with a cheeky smile and handed him a red towel. "Though I really must say that this was as wet as it gets. And very messy."

Pierce grabbed the towel. "Who you're telling that."

He pressed the fabric onto the burning wound on his chest. Though he couldn't remember much of the seconds before his death, Lucifer must have hit him really hard with that blade. After all these millennia of being on earth, he really should be used to being split in half, but the healing process was still the worst part. So painful. So humiliating. So useless.

At times he felt like he was finally over the edge, only to be pulled back to life again. Shortly before death, when he lost his consciousness, he could hear the voice of his first wife and his first children, welcoming him home. Not that he could remember much of how they had sounded anymore, but the thought was still there. One day, when God had enough of this stupid joke, he would be with them in heaven. 

"Now, after you have partly recovered from your misery, we should discuss the options that are still available for putting you into the state of eternal slumber."

Pierce sighed. He had forgotten what a persistent pain in the ass Lucifer could be when it came to anger his father.

"Just give me a sec."

"Fine." The devil turned around and grabbed one of his light, expensive bathrobes from the shelf next to the shower. With a flick of his wrist, he threw it towards the other. "Here. Put that on before you leak all over my floor." 

The Lieutenant tried to catch it before it could land anywhere too dirty, but the staggering ache in his chest and arms caused him to miss. The piece landed on his crotch. 

"Great", he cursed. Guess he needed to ask for a new one. Except that when he looked up, Lucifer had already left. 

~*~

Cain knew that it was probably useless to shower now, but he did it anyway. He was not in the mood to confront Lucifer when he was looking like he had dumped himself into a giant pool of blood. However, he probably still appeared hilarious wearing this extravagant and silky robe that was short enough to not cover his knees. Overly dramatic was not his style, but it definitely was Lucifer's.

He seemed to be expected when he walked into the penthouse lobby.

"Ah, I see you have gotten yourself a new gown?", the devil asked grinning while he poured him a drink.

"Yeah. Other one was soaked."

Lucifer made a face like he was checking him out. As always, he looked all fashionable, leaning smoothly against the polished wood of his piano, his long legs crossed and his elegant fingers playing around with the costly glass he offered the other. Even if it was difficult for Cain to admit, the other had a lot of God-given sex appeal.

"It suits you well, Lieutenant." The slightly mocking, flirtatious tone in Lucifer's voice was hard to ignore. 

Trying not to be impressed by it, Pierce lifted his eyebrows and grabbed himself the drink. "Not my style."

To no surprise, the scotch was of high quality, as far as he could tell. The malty, smoky taste reminded him of other, more happy times. Times he witnessed stories that others had taken to the grave since then. Small little moments when he had been in London, working as a detective as he had done so often in the last century. The world had been so alive and so hopeful in the roaring twenties. All the jazz, the flappers, the liberalism, and the mindset that 'anything goes' nearly made him feel something. But then the second World War came and wiped away the people he had known. One for one. War never changed.

Before he could further indulge in his memories, he was distracted by the intrigued face the other was making. Those dark, analytical eyes were staring at him. Cain tried to ignore it by digging his face deeper into his glass. 

"Have you yet attempted being eaten by a horde of angry cannibals?", Lucifer asked in his thick British accent and took a sip as well.

Pierce nearly choked on the whiskey over the sudden change of subject. He then took a deep breath before he answered: "Yeah."

"Swallowed hot coals? Quite a nasty way to silence someone."

"Mhm-hmm." He nodded slowly. 

"Caused a brain aneurism by bursting your eardrums simultaneously?"

"Yup."

"Really?" The devil looked surprised. "That was a new one, even for me."

Cain rolled his eyes. "I told you Luci-"

"Murdered by a poisoned toothpick? I remember his third wife doing this to my mate Agathocles once, good old times."

The Lieutenant looked at the other, questioning the devil's sanity. When he had asked for help, he had not meant drinking alcohol and brainstorming over weirdly unlikely deaths. He had expected a bit more practical help there. A cut through his throat. A knife in his heart. Something like that. Why couldn't this just be already over? Then he wouldn't have to watch Lucifer's stupid grin anymore. God, if he could just wipe it off this idiotically attractive face. 

They froze in silence. Pierce didn't blink when Lucifer finally made a move around the piano, wandering unhurriedly through the room until their noses nearly touched. Being as tall as their opposite, they could observe each other's eyes when Lucifer said: "Oh my, you are quite hard to kill I fear."

Marcus made an unimpressed face. "Yeah, no say." However, Lucifer couldn't miss that he clenched his squared jaw. He had hit a nerf there.

"Ah, come on _Cain_ , maybe you haven't told me everything then. I am your friend, do you remember? Now you finally have the chance to not be alone anymore, and you still ferociously plunge yourself into your restraints. This way my father will never let you die."

"I'm trying!" For one second, Pierce let down his guard. Anger popped up on his face as his broad shoulders tightened and his hands were balled into fists. "Just it isn't that easy when you've lived for a while and everyone around you died."

"I am not planning on going anywhere until I have ended this misery", Lucifer remarked impatiently. Then, without warning, his eyes lit up. "That's it!", he shouted out as his expression changed. "Of course, if I want to kill you I have to get closer to you... Much closer... Oh, how classically ironic of you, dad!"

Pierce looked confused. "Lucifer, if you-"

"Oh yes, totally. And not in a way of getting you figured out while being married to you, no, way better. How could I forget? I am the king of human desire." He gave the other a smug. 

Cain finally understood what the other was implying. "Seriously? No, I don't think that's how we lift the curse." This was ridiculous. Lucifer was ridiculous. Annoyed, Marcus turned away from his opponent to collect his shoes and what had remained the rest of his trousers. If he had known that he would have been killed by a chainsaw today, he would have brought another set of clothing. But of course, life wasn't as easy as that. "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

"What are you doing? You can't just leave when I had a brilliant idea like that!" With a scandalized expression, the devil waved his arms. He tried to stop the other's hunt for his wardrobe by grabbing one of the muddy boots and throwing it over his shoulder. It landed under the luxurious couch. "Whoops", he added with an innocent-sounding shrug.

For one second, Pierce seriously considered punching the devil. This persistent, self-sophisticated, know-it-all of an angel managed to piss him off every time he was seeing him. However, he was also the only person that truly knew him and his damn secret. He was the only one in the whole universe who had the possibility to understand him, and the only one who could give him what he truly desired.

Murdering him was no option anyway, now that detective Decker wasn't around.

His voice was rough when he stated: "We've already kissed. It didn't work."

The devil looked at him as if he had said something really stupid. "That's because you didn't die back then!"

"Great. So you want to kiss _and_ kill me", Cain sighed. 

"Exactly."

~*~

For Lucifer, Pierce was a beefy, blue-eyed enigma running around on earth, reminding him of his father's sick humor. Even if he wasn't the true reason why his wings were back, the devil still wanted to return to his all-playful self without the world's first murderer commanding him on unsolved cases or forbidding him to mix his coffee at work with the necessary portion of alcohol.

On the other hand, playing games with an immortal could definitely turn out fun. 

Lucifer grabbed the boot that had not yet landed under the couch out of Pierce's hand and threw it away as well, ignoring the other's protest. If his plan turned out good, the Lieutenant would not need his shoes anymore in (and after?) this night. He sat down onto one of the armchairs, his legs crossed the way Linda always did. In this position, he felt like he could understand the man in the bathrobe better.

"Funny, is it, that idea of you being close to someone while dying? Physically close, and emotionally, of course."

Even without Cain's cold, sharp stare he would have known that it wasn't funny at all. Pierce was pissed, but he finally got his attention.

"I have been thinking lately. No human could resist the devil when being married to him. All those deep, dark desires come to light when one spends every second of the day with me. But not with you. You kept yourself closed. You where all distanced with your resting-Pierce face and your plastic plates. I wondered how you made it so far without being tempted once to tell me more about you and your centuries-old secrets."

He looked at Pierce's greying temples, the mold under his right eye, the thick, trained arms folded in front of his chest. The wound caused by the chainsaw was probably still healing underneath this silk layer of fabric, but Cain didn't show any pain. Instead, he just remained silent.

"However, I now understand that your biggest desire is also your biggest fear. You had to fight your longing all the time when we were together, living comfy and domestic as you did with the family you once had. The sting operation came unexpected, and it caught you off the guard, reminding you of all the things you had lost and all the things you cannot have without losing them again. For one moment, you had a normal life. You did the dishes, mowed the lawn, went to bed early. You did all the mundane things you had given up so long ago because they lost their meaning when you were just with yourself."

Lucifer made a dramatic pause to underline his point.

"And in all of this, there was me: someone who will not age, who will not die, who could be with you for your tortured eternity. Someone worth to spend your time with. So if it's correct what I am suspecting, and the tables have turned, you _do_ actually desire me. Am I right, Lieutenant?"

The addressed barely showed a reaction, just continuing on playing his role. "Your logic is really fucked-up, you know that."

Fortunately, Lucifer was all up for the game. "Is it? If this is just a wrong assumption of mine you, therefore, shouldn't fear to look me in the eyes", he commented with a grin, confident in his victory.

As a response, the Lieutenant clenched his jaw, trying to not fall for the devil's hypnotizing gaze. "Don't do this, Lucifer", he growled in a loss of self-control, his face in a vengeful expression. 

"Needs must as the devil drives. So tell me, _Cain_ , what do you truly desire?"

For a split second, no one said anything.

It had started to rain. They could hear the drops softly falling against the windows.

All of a sudden, Lucifer could watch the tension leaving Marcus' body. His former stare became desperate and his breathing heavier when he uttered in a raspy voice: "I want you to fuck me hard until I pass out and never wake up again."

It took a while for Pierce to collect himself and realize what he just had said. When his blue eyes cleared up again, they were full of long-repressed anger mixed with something that Lucifer fittingly named the _fuck-or-kill_ face. Without hesitance, he grabbed the lapels of Satans expensive (but not Prada) suit and pulled him out of his chair, only to push him violently against the piano, pinning the other against the cold wood and his own body. "I still want to kill both of us", he growled in an incredibly low tone.

Passion was always a total turn-on for Lucifer, especially when it had bits of human desperation to it. It lured out the people's darkness and suppressed truth. But what really made him hard was the fact that he finally pulled the mask off this stubborn, gorgeous face. That's what Pierce got for thinking he could make the devil his playtoy. 

"Ahhh, did I make you feel something, Cain? You are most utterly welcome."

"Shut up." Marcus pushed his mass into Lucifer, giving him no room to move. His hands were behind the angel, pressed onto the lid of the instrument. With their faces only an inch apart, he could feel the other's hot breath on his lips. 

Lucifer was not sure if Pierce was fully aware that he had pushed his erection into the other's crotch, but he didn't mind at all. The bathrobe was not helping with holding it back, anyway. Who knew, maybe the Lieutenant even did it on full purpose. Maybe this raw pressure was intended to tease him. What an amusing thought, trying to dominate the master of temptation. 

When the devil licked his lips seductively, he caught a frustrated glimpse off the other.

"Oh my dad, you are quite touch-starved I fear."

"If only you knew." Cain breathed heavily now, trying to control himself. His hungry eyes were fixed upon the angel's sharp chin, his body trembling. Unlike the bloodlust that had filled the room before, the tension between both was only sexual now.

Lucifer grinned, knowing that he had won.

Oh, how angry his father must be now, seeing his son shagging the world's first murderer! 

Just as he felt the sweet delight of revenge, Pierce finally touched his lips.

Their first kiss was rough and full of craving. This was not a highschool romance. Both of them were incredibly old, incredibly experienced, and incredibly horny.

With ease, the devil untied the other's clothing. He could feel a brush of air against his long fingers as the bathrobe fell onto the ground. 

"How long?", he asked and interrupted their kiss to take a look at the Lieutenant's naked bear body. Thereby he was not implying the measurements of the massive cock he was observing. God had blessed him with very productive organs and a well-endowed body to start up humanity. Time to update the file. 

"Twenty years, maybe more."

The devil chuckled bewildered. "You must be also the world's horniest murderer."

Pierce obviously didn't like being called a murderer. Hence, him silencing the other with a harsh kiss. He had lifted one hand from the piano to follow the lines of the dimple on Lucifer's chin. As he did so, he could feel the dark stubble piercing into his thumb. It had been a while since he had kissed someone with a beard, but the thought alone made him more aroused than anything had in the last years.

"I still want to die, Lucifer", he growled when he was gasping for air. 

"As it turns out, accidents happen during intercourse. Usually not for me, but I can make an exception."

With those words, the devil smacked the other's ass, looking for a reaction. He didn't have to wait long to hear a soft, repressed whine. Marcus was holding himself back, but Lucifer knew exactly how he desired to be dominated. Not only because his special powers had lured this dark secret out of him, no, he could also see the pain in those lost, blue eyes. 

Rather than just accepting it, Cain grabbed the angel's long legs and wrapped them around his back. With ease, he lifted him up and carried him to the other side of the piano, where he settled him down onto the fallboard. He seemed to loathe the fact that the other was still fully dressed because he nearly tore the suit apart under his vigorous hands. Lucifer let him fiddle with the buttons of his vest, amused by his impatience. Considering his opponent had lived multiple millennia, he was definitely out of practice. 

Satan decided to spice his waiting up a little by digging his fingernails into his lover's shoulder blades and moving them downwards, itching open the skin parallel to the place where his own wings grew. Pierce moaned and dug his face into the other's neck. He continued opening the vest blindly, his fingers shaking. A bit of warm blood escaped his scratch marks, but they would heal fast, faster than they would on any other human.

There was no reason to worry, so Lucifer dug deeper. He was rewarded by a harder moan and couldn't repress a devilish smug. Since their first meeting, he had wanted to top his boss - the moment he walked into the office, all cool and confident with that hot leather jacket and a motorbike helmet in hand. Even more so after he had found out that the other behaved like an asshole towards Chloe and Ella and also was the one murderer marked by God. And then there was the fact that he was the only one who truly knew the devil, who understood his hatred and the power of stigma. Lucifer had never felt so much like _himself_ in years. 

The devil slowed down the kiss for a bit, letting Cain yearn for more. "You bastard...", he heard him pant through gritted teeth, sex-deprived as he was. Well, time to learn that running around and insulting everyone was not a fun way to go.

He slapped the Lieutenant's naked ass cheek with a bit of super-human strength, entertained by his twitching body. "Manners", he murmured softly, grabbing the murderer's wrists to guide them down towards his waistband.

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Pierce tested him with a mocking reminder of that time where the devil first had taken his life. With newly acquired ease he pulled down Lucifer's pants, lifting him partly off the piano.

"Maybe I will." 

With a playful expression, the angel loosened his grip around the other's joints and let his fingers glide up his strong arms. When they reached the mark the Lieutenant was so eager to hide, he let them circle around it in slow, controlled motion. He watched his opponent's jaw tension, knowing that he touched his weak spot.

"But first..." He let go off the mark, wandering further upwards until he reached his shoulders. By means of a gentle push, he brought the Lieutenant to his knees. "...you're going to blow me."

~*~

Marcus' dick was throbbing in the need of touch when he felt the cold, hard floor under his legs, but his own body could wait another minute or two. He had spent years without someone getting this close to him. Years in which he nearly had forgotten how it felt to be human.

His will to live and try out new things had been lost a long time ago, including the surprise and the excitement of sex. Sleeping with someone only had the potential danger of falling in love and losing everything again. He could not bear looking into the desperate face of his wife another time while their ship was sinking at sea, only to wake up alone. Or seeing his lover shot down in a gunfight without ever getting the chance to avenge him. 

The moment those memories flashed back into his mind, he grabbed Lucifer's thighs and pushed his mouth onto him. Spreading his legs wider, he closed his lips around the tip of his cock and let his tongue do the work. He felt the other tense under his large pams, rocking his hips upwards in a need for more. Apparently, those eons of experience came in handy, because the angel's laugh sounded astonished. 

Finally having taken the devil's words away encouraged him. Eagerly, he swallowed more, ready to show his opponent that he was better than anyone else in his job. The shaft was warm and hard. He could feel the veins pulse under his tongue, showing him that they both, at this very moment, were alive and lustful. It was a second to enjoy before he made Lucifer end his existence. 

With ease, he sucked in all of that sexy manhood, completely surrounding him in a hot, wet kiss now. He wanted to show that he could take it all, that he was not made out of glass, that he was ready to be treated for what he really was. He wanted to be used and thrown away as he had done it to Abel and all those innocent souls that followed him.

Maybe those sins were catching upon him. Maybe he wasn't free of guilt anymore.

"Take it easy, love", Lucifer moaned in a slightly higher pitched voice than his usual one.

Pierce followed this order, grumbling quietly because he was not ready for this newly-given nickname. His muscular hands wandered towards the inside of the angel's upper legs, brushing over his (apparently shaved) balls in a nearly gentle motion. He took a moment to look up towards the devil and observe the freckles on that perfectly formed face, how his opposite cheekily bit on his lips while enjoying himself, the features sharp and symmetrical.

After a while, Lucifer noticed that he was being watched. With a smile, he put one of his slender legs on Marcus' shoulder, locking him at place with his stupid angelic strength. "What a lovely view", he purred and stroke the Lieutenant's hair, gliding over his greying hairline, the flushed cheeks, and the rough stubble on his jaw. He loved that worlds first murderer knew what he wanted, he loved the warm, wet sensation of being inside of him, he loved seeing this tough, buff body at his feet.

With a firm grip, Pierce surrounded the pink flesh and pumped it, simultaneously licking the rim at its tip. 

Instantly, Lucifer leaned himself against the piano's body and threw back his head, eyes closed. His knee accidentally pushed into Cain's chest at the place where the chainsaw wound had recently healed. He could feel the rough scab against his skin and the other flinching in reaction. 

However, before he could further think about it, Pierce's skillful hands ripped him back into reality, one milking him steadily and the other one gently massaging his balls. And then there also was his mouth still giving him head as he had never experienced it before. He shuddered in ecstasy over the tingling, humid sensation crawling over his skin.

"Oh, darling, I knew you would make greater use of that tongue than filling your employees with terror", he mumbled, half moaning, half flirtatious. 

Cain paused. _Great_. When would that narcissistic devil with his extravagant eyeliner and a gigantic ego finally end mentioning this stupid life which wasn't really his? He was here to forget, maybe to vanish, and not to have a fucking staff meeting.

The mood was ruined, and the memories flashed back to him. Time to finish this as long as he still could. 

Apparently the devil had noticed his mistake - or at least the sudden hold - because he opened his eyes in confusion. "Why stop, my dear?"

Pierce sighed. "Kill me. If I wake up, you can still fuck me."

"Pardon?" Satan got up in a way that one may call baffled if one did not know him better. 

The Lieutenant followed his movement. By now, he was standing bare and naked on eyesight to the other, his hands rested on his hips in a serious expression. "You've heard me. That's the deal. Or don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember our arrangement. How could I forget that? I am the devil of my word!" He had started to put on his vest again. "I am just a bit baffled over the sudden change of mind, _Cain_."

Pierce stepped forward and grabbed his elbow, implying him to stop. "I like you naked. Just kill me in between. Shouldn't be a big deal for you, but it's worth a try."

Now Satan in person looked at him as if he was gone mad.

"C'me on, you have said yourself that we didn't try it this way yet, you near to me." Marcus pulled the other even closer to him, this time looking nearly pleading - as much as his pride allowed at least. He felt their dicks touching in a sort of silent sword fight, both still erect.

"Yes, that was my idea. But then, I meant that as a conversation starter, not as a way to play Grognak the Barbarian."

The Lieutenant was doubtful over how this was suddenly a problem. By all means, he had been brutally murdered through the other's hands only an hour ago. The chainsaw was probably still laying under Lucifer's bed, all cleaned up as if this never happened. He wouldn't let the angel reject his idea only because it was maybe a mood killer. So easy he wouldn't get away with that. "The devil, reluctant to let out his dark side? Your father would be proud of you."

"Don't say that", Lucifer hissed, his expression looking cruel now. 

Pierce walked towards the bar and grabbed a bottle of the most expensive scotch he could find.

With ease, he shuttered it by slapping the neck against the counter, observing Lucifer's face while doing it. The devil didn't move. Only his eyes followed him. 

He grabbed one of the bigger glass fragments and pointed it towards the other. 

Satan had grown stiff, probably in an inner dialogue.

After a while, he finally moved and accepted the shard from Cain. He took a short moment to examine it, then he looked up towards the other, back to his old self. "Kinky", he remarked in his seemingly reckless style, but Pierce wasn't sure if he really took it that casual.

Ah, right, back to being a pain in the ass then.

Marcus approached the devil, awaiting his death, his line of thinking being half a trainwreck.

Maybe this time it worked. He had let the devil get close to him. He had confessed his weakness for and his attachment to this good looking bastard - he had even sucked his dick, goddamn. Sure, he wanted more, he wanted those elegant hands to grab his hips while that cocked pushed inside of him, but he also wanted to finally reach that goal he had done so much for. 

Noone in his long, cursed life had ever really murdered him while having sex. Not like this. This time it would be different. This time he had the one and only Satan with him, an immortal asshole, the son of god, and master over his desires. The devil being the one who was breaking the earthly hell-loop nearly sounded poetic. Perhaps this was the thing needed so that he could finally escape this madness. 

"Farewell, Cain", Lucifer announced softly and pulled the other into a slow kiss, well aware that his actions could not be reasoned by restoring a sting cover. There was no audience around to watch them. The kiss was only a thing between them, implying that he cared far more for his boss than initially thought. 

Marcus suppressed the nearly automatized urge to resist that he always had when someone showed their attachment. He had been a rebel and an outcast for too long. In a weird way, he knew he could trust the other, but his scars were deep and his walls fastly rebuilding. _Just kill me already_ , he thought, feeling betrayed by his rediscovered longing for touch. Heat spread inside of him. His heart started to ache. Oh no. 

Lucifer ended their kiss. With a precise, fast movement he sliced open the other's throat.

There was no pain.

The cut was superficial to the Adam's apple. It seemed that he knew exactly what he was doing. Allegedly he was trying to give Lieutenant at least a fast and, to some extent, peaceful death. 

A warm feeling was coming down Pierce's neck. He was probably messing up this whole penthouse with pools of his blood. So much blood.

His blue eyes wandered towards Lucifer. There was no cloth he could hold on, only the naked skin. Only now he recognized that the devil was having him in his arms.

Had he been lifted up? The world was spinning, his heart pounding.

The ceiling moved. 

Adrenaline rushed into his body, making him feel alive. His hands instinctively grabbed the other's chest. 

His breaths became shorter. He felt like tumbling over.

Ah, yes, the usual feeling of death. 

He probably shouldn't hold on Lucifer like that, wasn't he hating the devil? Wasn't he Cain, the grumpy immortal who would walk over dead bodies only to achieve his goal?

But if he died now, it didn't matter anyway. 

A woman was singing. He heard children laughing. His children?

The world around him darkened as he lost his conscious. 

~*~

He woke up with a sigh. 

Alright. Back to business. Just another day of being an immortal on his quest for the final redemption. 

"Look who's back in the land of the living", a well-known voice said. 

When he turned his head, he saw the devil sitting next to him, naked (and not ashamed of it), watching him with a mixture of fascination and care.

Then the memories came back. Pierce sighed another time. 

How the hell should he justify everything that had happened? How could he live when he knew he wanted to kiss this annoying, god-made, handsome face all over again? Especially now, that Lucifer knew as well?

Also, their plan had obviously not turned out to work. Great. 

"Shhh, my love. No need to worry." The gentle tone of Lucifer's voice was nearly heartbreaking. He knew. The devil had cracked open his facade so easily with his flirty eyebrows and glamorous appeal that Marcus nearly felt like a naive teenager all over again. Those dark eyes were a fucking magnet. 

Pierce still wanted to slap him. This time just out of other reasons.

The soft fabric under his limbs - as well as the black blanket that was covering him - indicated that he was laying on a very comfortable bed. As he looked around further, he realized he must be in the penthouse's gallant bedroom now. Weird protrusions were covering the ancient walls, some slightly resembling positions from the Kama Sutra. Otherwise, there was not much furniture. Everything was clean and fitted the devil's exquisite taste. 

Even though his body was aching like crazy, Pierce tried to sit up. As he did so, the blanket slid down his buff chest, but he managed to catch it with his left arm the very last second. After all, he was still trying to not show any weakness. Satan knew already way too much about him and his body. Also, he did not want to appear less fragile than he actually was.

The skin above his throat felt weirdly stretched and itchy, a sign that it was still healing. However, as he looked down his chest, he could see that the chainsaw wound was only a faded scar now. Good. He didn't want to remember forever that he had kissed the devil. Actually worse, because he wanted to do it all over again. Time to get the hell out of here.

"Why so reluctant, Pierce? Trying to escape my irresistible charm?" Lucifer smiled contented. His shoulders wiggled a bit as he did so. It looked nearly... cute? 

"No", the Lieutenant lied, "but the plan didn't work, and I still have work to do." He tried to give his most-annoyed Pierce face. 

The other saw straight through it. "I don't think that's what you want to do, actually. I think you want to smack me really hard and then beg me that I finally take you like the man you are."

Pierce coughed.

This. Devil. Did. Not. Know. When. To. Stop.

Nevertheless, this devil also did not lie. He never lied.

"Curse you and that never tired tongue of your's", Marcus growled, nearly having a boner all over again. How could it be that there was finally someone matching him on this planet, finally someone as old as him, finally someone who was not dying in the next second - and then that person was such a headache, such a _bugger_? Why on earth did he want to sleep with Satan?

Because they were both outcasts, and he knew exactly how hurtful the stigma of being evil could be.

His opponent made a thoughtful expression. "Curses are more my brother's interest, I must admit. But my tongue still can do a lot of things." His gaze wandered back towards Cain, his face playful now. "The Ashley triplets yesterday really liked it", he added with a wink of his really long eyelashes.

Goddammit.

The Lieutenant couldn't resist any longer. This was fucking torture.

With his patience being exhausted, he grabbed Lucifer's ass and pulled him into a hard kiss. There was no going back now. He didn't do this anymore because he wanted to die. There was no other way to justify this than pure, human desire. 

But then, the angel's mouth was feeling so good under him, thin, manly, and very skilled. Those winged upper lips were slowly becoming familiar, and the longer they touched, the more he desired them. Provoking, he caught the devil's lower lip between his teeth and bit onto the soft flesh, knowing the other was immune to be hurt as long as Decker wasn't around. He bit harder, hoping Lucifer would feel his impact.

Restless, he longed for Lucifer's reaction. He wanted to be grabbed with those pretty hands. He wanted to be claimed as their possession. He needed Lucifer to burst through his tall, muscular facade and to touch the pain that was laying behind it. He thirsted for his own, better mark.

"So eager, darling", the devil smiled into their kiss. 

Pierce took it as a demand to do more, pulling Lucifer on top of him onto the bed with his large arms, his legs tied around the other's. Good that they were already naked - because he could not stand the thought of one inch of their skin bring separated. With a primal urge, he lifted his hips. Every fiber of him was screaming when he felt his swelling erection brush over the angel's flat, warm stomach and hardening cock. He started to ground himself into the other, silently asking for more.

Of course, Satan would keep him waiting until he loudly begged for it. 

As if having heard those thoughts, Lucifer lifted his body off Cain's length. The smug on his face indicated that he was well aware he was leaving his partner disconnected and starving for satisfaction. When he received a sad wince as a reaction, he leaned dangerously close to the first murderer's ear. "À chacun son dû", he whispered, keeping their shafts apart while doing so.

Goosebumps crawled all over Pierce's body, making him shiver. In his craving for relief, he tried to rock himself up but was pinned down instantly by divine strength. With ease, his hands were removed from the other's slender waist and pressed into the bedsheet, crossed above his head. Unable to move, he looked pleadingly into those dark, mischievous eyes. 

"Tsts. Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?" It seemed the devil knew exactly what turned him on. 

He swallowed. "No", he answered with a deep, raspy voice. He tensed his muscles as a test, but Lucifer gave him no opportunity to escape. The cold metal of the other's ring rubbed against his sweaty wrists. 

He finally felt like just a normal human.

It was by far not the first time he had sex with a man or played the submissive part. Hell no, he had attended hundreds of orgies in his wilder younger years. In Ancient Greece, he had also worked as a pornoi for a time. Thanks to his always present boredom and his attempts to escape his life repeating he wasn't as vanilla as he might have seemed. Really nothing could surprise him anymore.

Still, putting himself into the hands of the devil like that made him feel mortal and vulnerable - and that was thrilling. 

"So, tell me, Lieutenant, do you want to be punished for your impatience?" Lucifer's expression froze in a grim, vengeful stare. Maybe he was reminded of how he had tormented millions of souls in hell, hearing them scream over and over again in their dispair. Or he saw his father's doing in Pierce. Who knew? For a short second, it seemed as his eyes flickered red. 

Cain tried to hide his excitement despite his craving for relief. "And if I do so Lucifer?", he asked, not blinking once. His triangular nostrils flared a bit while he tried to stay in control.

"I could arrange a thing or two", the other mused, shifting a bit until he was sitting on top of him now, keeping his painfully hard dick in place.

The rain outside had become heavier and battered against the windows now. However, a few beams of the sun managed to cut through the thick, watery clouds and find their way into the bedroom, leaving it in a sort of dim, glimmery light. It was nearly cliché in the way how they fell onto the angel's delicate body, pronouncing his curves and muscles and those playful freckles on his chest. Lucifer looked like one of those baroque paintings, his pose exaggerated and in a golden shine.

The urge to squish those thighs came over Pierce - although he couldn't because his hands were still pinned down into the bed. 

"What's the safeword, Marky Marc?"

Pierce should have been angry that Lucifer called him by that nickname, reminded him of how he still was special, put him back into those memories he was so gladly willing to escape. But being degraded like this, bond under the world's first rebel like an object ready to be used, it felt good. It felt like God had no power over him at all. 

He didn't care for his safety. He had seen it all already. "I don't need-" 

Lucifer thought so differently. "Safeword?", he insisted with a sharp undertone. 

Pierce sighed. "Butterfly", he grumbled, shamefully avoiding eye contact with the other.

"Not the stoplight? Fascinating..."

And with that, the devil accepted it. Teasingly, he moved his butt around on Cain, filling him with hot desire. "What a delight it would be for you to just fill me with that needy knob...", he said in a dreamingly sounding voice, "but that's not what you will do today. Today you will beg me to be properly fucked and whimper until I end this _curse_ and finally make you cum."

Marcus suppressed a wince, knowing that Lucifer would feel way too good about it. He tried to remind himself that he wasn't a crier, he wasn't a sharer, and he definitely wasn't noisy when it came to sex, but it was hard to put a thought together when he was taunted like hell. His skin flushed red while heat rushed into every part of his body - especially into his throbbing boner that was still squeezed against the devil's ass cheek.

"Oh, _hello_ , Cain", Lucifer said when he felt his dick twitching under him, stretching the moment into a few seconds. "I see your response to my temptation is quite eager. And we didn't even truly begin..." He wiggled his butt another time, causing the Lieutenant to grunt in what sounded like a mixture of pain and hyper-awareness. "Let's set up a few rules. You will not touch me or yourself until I allow you to do so. You will not speak until I ask you a question. And you will not have your _la petite mort_ until I found my pleasure."

"Fick mich", Pierce uttered through clenched teeth, horny as fuck and ready to be punished.

"Na na, my love. I know I am a lot to take, and I will fulfill your desire very soon. However, I did not allow you to speak, no matter what language."

A resounding smack ripped through his body as the devil spanked him. The following aftershock of the vibration wandered straight towards his dick and made him feel like he was drooling in excitement. Adrenaline was rushing through his body as if he would be fighting a battle of life and death. He gasped in pleasure.

A few of the voices in his head ceased.

Lucifer slapped him another time, watching him closely to make sure he was enjoying it. A moan escaped his thin lips, though he had really tried to hold himself back for the sake of the angel pushing further into his twisted mind. His body was still pinned down into the soft, silky bed. However, his hands were free now and they really wanted to sense the other under his palms. He managed to control himself, remembering he was not allowed to do anything on his own. Instead, he was here to dig himself into how the hot skin felt against his own and how his hard length left him panting, pulsing without even being touched.

In the meantime, Lucifer's fingers had wandered towards his nipples, playing around a bit before finally pinching them in a careless moment. Right away he felt a wave of electricity rushing through his chest along with a pleasant amount of pain, making him jump in response and let him crave for more. This was good, and Lucifer definitely knew what he was doing.

Also, why on earth were his lips looking so seductively, swollen, and ready to be kissed? How would this darn sharp, slightly freckled nose feel against Cain's own skin? What was the justification for being so ethereally sexy? Was this all just one of God's sick, manipulative mind games? 

A bit of anger returned into his adrenaline-filled body when he realized his throat wasn't itching anymore. The scar had probably faded already as the chainsaw wound had before, leaving no sign of the trauma he had experienced. Oh, how much he hated that his appearance was unaffected by his suffering! All his smartly calculated plans, all the webs he had spun as the Sinnerman, they were all for nothing. Controlling himself and his surroundings should make him powerful, but instead, it showed him only how little he could do against this irrational curse. And now he had ended up here, with his dick under Samael's magnetic arse.

Lucifer immediately noticed Cain's mood darken, his fingers caressing more softly over Pierce's body and exploring his strong build before moving off of him and pulling him out of his thoughts again by brushing his manicured nails over his balls, slowly, but intentional. "That well-endowed cock of yours must be a pain in the ass, so it's only good that it will have no use in here", he said in his weird way of complimenting and at the same time dominating him. With a wicked smile, he grabbed the Lieutenant's testes - not to hurt him, but more as a way to make sure Pierce was there with them. "Am I right, Marky Marc?"

The devil was definitely expecting an answer, so Marcus voiced a clear "yes", his blue eyes still meeting the other in the challenging way of someone who was used to giving orders, despite his need for Lucifer taking care of him.

He sucked in air when he finally felt his opponent touch his length, pumping him slowly with just the right amount of pressure.

Damn was the devil good at this. His skillful hands teased him, gently squeezing and tugging the shaft in a lightly rolling motion of his palms while never forgetting his balls in meantime. He went all the way up from the bottom until he was pinching the head, only to then come off completely to show that he was still in control. Now and then Pierce felt fingers wander over his thick, hairy thighs, playing around with the sensations they were causing. At other times, a thumb caressed the slit on his tip, using the precum as a lubricant to make everything feel slick and wet, giving off those dirty little sex noises Marcus only had heard lately while masturbating to weird-ass leather and motorbike-gangbangs.

Lucifer speeded up just a little, eliciting a heavy moan from the Lieutenant like he always did when drawing those naughty desires of others, his dark gaze contended that he exactly knew how to please the world's first murderer. "We sure like it", he whispered in his thick British accent that was so much hated by the other but still so much sought after. 

Marcus panted heavily when he felt him speed up even more, a tingling sensation spreading out from his groin along his spine, his heart pounding wildly against his broad chest. He didn't have the focus to form proper words anymore, but then, he wasn't allowed to do so anyway. Considering the devil's face he also didn't have to as it appeared the other knew exactly how close he was. With every stroke, he felt his balls throbbing. Lucifer focused more on the head of his dick now, the movements shorter as well. 

Then he slowed down again, playing around with Pierce being a horny mess trying to hold itself together _somehow_ like a brat that was not nearly as old as the beginning of time. "You didn't think I would let you come this easy, didn't you? Don't you want to feel me fill you out from the inside?"

Pierce's blue eyes widened in desperation, no energy spent in his resting bitch face anymore. "Please... Just fuck me already", he stuttered in between his heavy breath's and his body shivering. He quickly added another "please" when he felt Lucifer lifting fingers off his body, suppressing the need to entangle his hands in this dark, now slightly curled hair.

"If that is what you truly desire." The devil was giving off his damn cheeky smirk again, clearly savouring every second. "Just beg me another time." And with that, he began to stroke the other's gigantic cock again. One of his palms gently smacked Pierce's ass. Maybe Satan really had a thing for spanking.

While the Lieutenant was still a bit annoyed over the fact that Lucifer managed to dominate him that easily, he was too touch-starved for this. Not only that, but Morningstar was also the only creature walking this earth that he did not fear accidentally hurting or scaring away with the truth. Bloody hell, this man was the king of honesty.

He suppressed quick flashbacks of memories coming up back again. People being disgusted by him. People betraying him. People leaving him. Him, on his knees, praying to god. God staying silent. Enough of that.

"Please."

Lucifer bent forward to grab a bottle of lube from underneath his pillow. Apparently, he had positioned his sex equipment everywhere possible, indicating how much of a vamp he really was, prepared for everything everywhere. He had noticed Pierce's slightly judging face because he shrugged and added "I have a few bad dragon dildos laying around in immediate reach if you feel adventurous." He opened the bottle in an easy motion, dripping the liquid without spilling it and closing it again with one hand. 

Marcus overcame the irrational urge to kiss him, but he stayed patient.

The tip of the devil's finger circled around his hole, teasing him with soft brushes before finally pushing halfway into him. However, this was not enough for Pierce. His body reached for more, deeper. He wiggled around impatiently, trying to get the other to fill him out more, but Lucifer held him down with his angelic strength. "Patience, Love. You of all should know that." The finger moved around in him, exploring him from the inside, feeling good, and still leaving room for build-up. 

It took him as long as the other finally inserting his second finger to realize that he was actually tighter than expected, probably because of all those years without practice. The one dildo he owned was laying around dusty in a corner since he wasn't usually much of a bottom anyway in his fantasies, and he had forgotten how good this could feel.

Lucifer made a slow pushing-in and pulling-out motion, preparing the Lieutenant slowly in a near methodical but still profound way. It gave Pierce time to absorb more of his opponent's appearance as well, letting his eyes wander over those petite lips, that once clean-shaved beard that was now turned back into a slight stubble, the small wrinkles around his eyes he never recognized. How in the hell could an adam's apple be so attractive? It should just be a bump in someone's neck, boring and named after his terrific father. Frickin' Satan and his burning hot aura. 

A few cupped motions brought his focus back onto his ass, making him grunt and nearly hold onto the other's shoulders. Only in the last second, he realized he still wasn't allowed to touch Lucifer, so he dug himself into the mattress instead. The angel was pushing his ridiculously long fingers deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate with the ease of an experienced nymphomaniac. "Ffffff..." 

And then, at last, he added a third. Cain didn't understand why Lucifer restrained himself so much of hurting him. He was immortal. He regenerated quickly. He had experienced so much pain already that this seemed absurd. Maybe he even needed it to burn. And the master of desires should know that, so why was he holding back? Was this part of the tease?

Lucifer watched him mischievously, a plan in mind. His free hand closed around Marcus pecker again. He moved it up and down to add a little more spice to the impatient other. Watching buff, edged, cold, harsh Cain shudder underneath him had made him half-hard easily, but he was enjoying this situation too much to just continue. This was all only about getting his revenge and annoying his father, wasn't it? That's at least what the devil told himself. 

"If you do any more than this I will come before you were even inside me", Pierce growled in an animalistic, deep voice, trying to put proper words together while having to ignore the electric buzz spreading out from his prostate.

"No, you will not. Also, what did I say about talking, Marky Mark? If you continue like this I will have to gag your pretty mouth."

The angel removed his hands from Cain and started to touch himself instead, letting his opponent enjoy the view but not more. He still looked beautiful as touched by the cloudy shimmer from outside, pronouncing the shadows of his athletic build and the sharpness of his face. There was lust in his gaze when he looked down at him, that, and a bit of playfulness. 

He let Marcus watch breathlessly until he was hard enough. Then, with confidence, he grabbed his legs and pulled him towards his crotch, ready to finally get into him. It flashed into his mind that even though Pierce was an immortal ass, he was human, and had a tendency to self-harming behavior, so he better used protection. You could never know. His father had a fucked-up way to give his playtoys STDs. So he grabbed a condom packet from the drawer and tore it open with his teeth, ignoring the other's questioning, and somewhat angry, expression. Without hurry, he slid it on, the lube helping his slick cock. "So, where were we? Ah, yeah, I was just about to fuck you. Don't you like that?"

The Lieutenant nearly rolled his eyes over how obviously positive the answer to this question was, but he was so horny that he couldn't even think anymore. "Need you in me. Please." 

When Samael entered Cain, his butt was still tight enough to make him gasp. Marcus felt good around him, warm, steady, less breakable than other people - and even though he still cared more than enough for his safety it felt good that he couldn't suddenly hurt or overwhelm him by accidentally letting his wings slip out (or his devil face, if he still had it). The other knew exactly that he was fucked by the devil, no illusions there. Never had he been able to be more real to himself. This was as close to telling the absolute truth as one could get with a human.

"Oh my... _Lucifer"_ , the world's first murderer winced. His face was red, his fingers lightly bent and his body hot and sweaty. A desperate expression sneaked onto his face, nearly looking like the one he had worn when he had been asked the first time for what he desired. 

"Finally not the wrong deity", the other said with half a smirk, half a distracted moan. He grasped the other's hip with one hand and wrapped the other arm around his neck, pushing deeper into him. For a short moment, he didn't do anything. He just watched his partner moan and enjoyed the feeling of being inside of him.

Although Pierce's body tensed a bit, mostly because he was not used to being filled out like that anymore, he tried to move towards Lucifer by pushing his shoulders into the bed and arching his hips slightly upwards. He used his strong legs to wrap them around the angel's beautiful arse and pulling him closer. The slight change of position made the dick inside him feel even better. He silently thanked some deity in this world that Lucifer did not have such a gigantic cock as him - however, he just needed it to hurt a little bit more to really live again. "Come on. I’m not made of glass.” _Use me_ , he tried to say. _Fuck every brain cell out of me_.

Lucifer bent over him until he was close to the other's ear. "Your pleasure is mine", he whispered, less dominating and more caring now. He started to rock his hips in a slow, but steady pace of thrusts as if to test out how much the Lieutenant could take. Of course, he knew that this was no normal human, he had realized that long ago, but he liked to start gently. For a while, he kept this pace. He was opening up the other inch for inch and it felt amazing knowing that he did so.

When he saw the fire in Pierce's blue eyes, he pulled back for one heart-stopping moment of emptiness, only to push right back into him. With every thrust, his movements became harder and faster. Even without getting any attention Pierce's length is hard and the leaking precum, trapped between their bodies and bouncing with every bump. The noise of skin hitting skin drowned the sound of the rain from outside.

Marcus knew he must look like a mess, his mouth half-open, sometimes moaning wildly, sometimes cursing. He never had been so vocal with sex but now he felt like he could scream his lungs out, where only Lucifer and God could hear him. He was living to be fucked hard and fast like this, being grabbed roughly by those fine hands, being pushed around in some weirdly passionate and intense way that could only exist between Satan himself and some really old, fucked-up being. He felt safe, protected, but at the same time, he also felt vulnerable. Those devilish eyes were directly seeing through him in a way that made him forget his past.

Suddenly, Lucifer really hit his prostate. "Fuck!"

The devil grinned and continued this movement with godlike stamina, sometimes shifting a bit around or changing his pace. It nearly came as a relief when he finally grabbed Cain's left-alone, throbbing dick to accompany his thrusts with moving his hand steadily along the veiny shaft.

Marcus felt himself getting close as waves hit the muscles in his stomach, back and chest. 

Then he realized that there was something he had never tried out before in his whole, eons-long life. Something impossible to request from someone who did not know about his secret. Something really bollocksed that he only could try here and now, with the devil himself.

Resolutely, he grabbed the other's hands from his dick and his ass and lead them towards his neck. "Kill me", he ordered in his nearly sounding Lieutenant voice, suppressing his fear of looking absolutely stupid and insane. Who was Lucifer to judge? "Choke me."

Not like before, the devil said nothing, just looking at him darkly, scanning for a lie or insecurity. Then he finally asked: "Cain, we're in the middle of a first-class act and this is really kinky, even for me. Are you sure?"

"Yes", Marcus answered decidedly. He wasn't totally aware of why he wanted it and if this was about him finally dying - or if it was because of the idea of losing control over something he actually had no control overexcited him. It just felt weirdly right in this situation. Like some sort of relief that he only could get through this. "Wouldn't your dad hate it if I would be killed out of pleasure, not suffering, because I want it and while being fucked wildly by his banished, rebellious son?"

"Touché. But hit me if you consider otherwise."

He guided Lucifer's hands more closely to himself until they closed around his throat at the same height where the glass shard had sliced him. "Fuck me while doing it", he demanded vigorously.

As soon as the angel started his deep thrusts, he lost control again, groaning till the fingers pressured his neck and he couldn't breathe, falling back into his role as the needy sub he was with the other. His whole body was pulsing without his length even being touched. Blood flushed into his broad chest, shoulders, and neck. Dizziness spread in his head. His thin lips felt weirdly swollen and he felt the pulse of his heart beating wildly in his temples. Lucifer kept watching him closely to check if there was any resistance, but Marcus felt no fear. He just felt alive, in a rush, and very horny. 

The feeling of someone pounding into him became so much more intense with every second he couldn't breathe. He was trembling when the warm, tingly feeling was hitting him hard and fainting when he came untouched, releasing cum all over his own body in some weird mixture of pain and pleasure, throbbing full of arousal. With a roll of his eyes, he lost consciousness, a woman talking to him from somewhere, and then he heard a ship crashing. 

The light was harsh when he woke up again, looking into the devil's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in multiple sessions and I have the feeling that it might caused some inconsistency in the character's descriptions/acting. I hope it isn't too apparent though and I hope this fic wasn't too weird (this was planned as a 2k words fic originally, and my brain has no clue what it's doing) xD I may add a part later on, not sure about that yet.


End file.
